


iced peppermint mocha?

by cupsofstardust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: Yuuri would be lying if he said Victor wasn't half the reason he kept coming back.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	iced peppermint mocha?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best friend Leo! 
> 
> Happy birthday oomfie I hope you have the best, most amazing day ever. I love you so so _so_ much <3 
> 
> I've also never written Victuuri before so I hope this is any good at all!

The new coffee shop down the street is an absolute _godsend._

It’s been open maybe two or three weeks, and in all those 21 days, Yuuri’s been waiting in their line for 19. Since he started work on a new novel, and his publisher is pushing for a full draft by January, he’s discovered his inherent need for caffeine on the daily. 

It’s not the greatest habit, sure, but it’s a damn effective one.

So far, he’s got about 50,000 words down on paper, and _sure,_ it’s not perfect, not yet, but it’s something to work with and really that’s all Yuuri can bring himself to admit. (If he acknowledges that he’s barely a third of the way into the process he fears he’ll have a mental break, and all that would accomplish is delaying his manuscript.)

The chill outside serves to wake him up enough for the walk. Leaves flutter in the wind, scratching over pavement and crunching when he steps on them. He pulls his scarf further up his face and ducks his head down.

 _Like You A Latte_ is already bustling with activity. The locals—along with Yuuri himself—have been jonesing for a convenient coffee place, and these guys were the lucky ones. They’ve had what seems like a steady stream of business since their grand opening.

Now, he finds himself standing outside the quaint building for the 20th day in a row, staring up at the cursive writing on the face of it, knowing he will probably be back at some point this afternoon for another fix.

A bell over the door jingles as he enters, warmth blanketing him the instant he crosses the threshold. The smell of coffee permeates the air, the sound of beans grinding offering a gentle ambience under the easy flow of conversation. 

There are two people behind the counter, waiting on customers. Neither of them are his friend, Christophe. He must be grinding the beans, then.

One of them looks about 16, with chin length blond hair. It falls over one of his eyes and half of the scowl etched onto his face. 

In all the 20 days he's stood in this line, he doesn't think he's ever seen him smile.

Yuuri's eyes move from him to the other man. He's taller, with silvery hair and a perpetual smile in his bright eyes. 

He'd be lying if he said this man wasn't half the reason he kept coming back.

The line shuffles forward, splitting into two up at the counter. Yuuri takes this opportunity to watch him in action.

The man, Victor, manages to maintain a constant stream of conversation with the customer while he prepares their drink. He laughs at something she says and Yuuri's face heats up. 

The line isn't as long today, and as soon as the woman leaves, there's only one customer between him and Victor. This close, he can see the gentle flush on his cheeks, the furrow between his brows as he pours frothed milk on a latte.

The next customer shuffles to the boy—Yuri, he remembers—and Yuuri bounces on the balls of his feet, suddenly antsy. 

The girl Victor is serving hands him a couple bills and takes her latte with a smile, and then he's directing his sunny smile at Yuuri and his stomach twists in anticipation.

"Hi," Victor chirps as he sidles up to the counter.

Yuuri fumbles around in his pocket for some cash but before he can order, Victor continues. 

"Iced peppermint mocha to go, right?"

Yuuri blinks, startled into dropping a coin on the floor. His face floods with heat as he crouches to pick it up and shoves it back into his pocket, then awkwardly meets Victor's gaze.

"You... you remember my order?" he stammers, rubbing the coin between his fingers.

Victor's smile brightens even more. "Of course! You're a regular, even though we haven't been open long enough to warrant regulars."

Yuuri gestures vaguely behind him. "It's—it's a small town, so..." 

Victor's eyes laugh even though his mouth does not. "Of course. Yuuri, right?"

He blinks again, then coughs awkwardly, his face hot. "Yeah."

Now Victor actually laughs, a soft, tinkly sort of sound not unlike a bell. He turns around and gets to work preparing his drink, giving Yuuri an opportunity to cool off and relax before he has to once again subject himself to the mortifying ordeal of socializing.

And, as if that isn't bad enough, he must subject himself to socializing with a very beautiful and charming barista on whom he's developed an embarrassing schoolgirl crush.

When he hears the familiar sound of the whipped cream machine, he blinks out of his reverie and pulls his money out of his pocket in preparation. 

He studiously avoids Victor's eyes when he turns around, dropping the money into his extended palm and murmuring a quiet 'thank you' as he takes his drink. 

Victor sounds a bit dejected when he says, "Have a nice day."

He glances up at Victor, but his expression looks as happy as usual. He offers a small smile, gaze hovering somewhere around his nose.

"Thanks," he mumbles. "You too."

He's halfway to the exit when he finally lifts his cup to his mouth. Something about the writing on it seems different today, so he lowers the cup away from his face and turns it a little to check.

On the plastic, where his name would normally be, is a series of numbers, and the words _Call me._

Yuuri stops.

(So does his heart.)

And he looks over his shoulder.

Victor is seeing to another customer, his hands and face animated as he talks to them. He glances at Yuuri and stops midconversation, smiles, and winks at him playfully. 

He turns back to the customer, leaving Yuuri red-faced and flustered.

The bell tinkles overhead as he leaves the shop, and his heart flutters in his chest as he commits the number on his cup to memory.

He's embarrassed to admit that he texts Victor the moment he gets home.

Yuuri's never been so grateful for an iced peppermint mocha.


End file.
